


Through Serenity, We gain Strength

by The_Highlands_Lady



Series: There is Only the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crechemates are Annoying, Gen, Jedi are Cultural, Jerk!Qui-Gon Jinn, Palpatine is a Creeper, Protective Mace Windu, Protective Plo Koon, Protective clones, jedi dads, protective jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady
Summary: After the events that took place on Tatooine, sixteen-year-old Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi did not expect to suddenly lose the only man he viewed as his father-figure for the past seven years, let alone switching to two new Masters, but sometimes a change is good.And that is exactly what happened for Padawan Kenobi. After the emotional and mental trauma that his previous master had put him through, he is able to start changing things. Instead of being forced to align specifically to the Living Belief of the Force, he is able to start figuring things out for himself.With the support of his friends and new Master-family lineages, he knows that everything will play out exactly like the Force intends.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Quinlan Vos, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln & Reeft & Siri Tachi & Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu & Plo Koon & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: There is Only the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857358
Comments: 77
Kudos: 430





	1. A Mistake Repeated More than Once is a Decision (New)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction, it's an entirely new fandom I'm writing for. 
> 
> With the help of the people on the Vode An 2 server, including @wholly who's beta-reading this work, this was the brainchild! I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos at the bottom!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @rileys-nest if you want to talk about anything else besides Star Wars! Also, don't forget to check out my other works if you like what you're reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten and reposted, and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Credit to the idea of the Council's Personal Assistant goes to ms_narwhila, and some of her characters appear as well! I got her blessing to do so.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at @rileys-nest if you want to chat!

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but swallow slightly, nervous about coming to stand in front of the Council that, only so many years ago, had sent him to the Agri-Corps by the insistence of Grandmaster Yoda. His master, the tall Jedi that everyone knew as the Maverick Jedi, stood a few feet away from the younger, kneeling to the person that they had picked up on Tatooine and talking to him quietly.

The Padawan briefly prodded their training bond in slight question, only to recoil in surprise as the rough touch of his master’s end sealed shut quickly. Bright blue eyes flicked to where Qui-Gon kneeled in front of Anakin, a quiet questioning sound coming from his throat at why he was forcibly kicked out of their shared bond.

Qui-Gon barely acknowledged the questioning sound from Obi-Wan, all attention fixed on the nervous figure of Anakin as the doors leading into the Council Chambers slid open. The Master of the Order’s assistant, a human female called Ekka, appeared in the doorway and gave Obi-Wan a slight smile in greeting before turning to face Qui-Gon and Anakin.

“Master Jinn? The Council will see you now.”

Barely pausing at the doorway, Qui-Gon finally turned to glance at Obi-Wan. The Padawan inwardly shivered at the chill he could read in the other’s expression, but straightened and stilled his expression into a standard unreadable one.

“Padawan…” and here, instead of hearing his title resonate in the Force as warmth and trust like his friends described, Obi-Wan heard the coldness that curled around every syllable that came out of the human Master’s voice. He blinked slowly, giving a slight nod of acknowledgment.

“Yes, Master?” Qui-Gon seemed to have forgotten the presence of the Council’s Assistant behind him, lurking in the still-open doorway and listening to every word.

“Take Anakin down to the Quartermaster and get him a junior Padawan kit, and don’t forget to get yourself some packing boxes. Then bring him to my quarters and get him settled. I expect you to be moved out by dinner tonight.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t keep his blank expression at the words that filled his instructions. Blue eyes filled with tears as he took a visible, but hesitant, step backwards from Qui-Gon.

“W…” Ekka knew she needed to step in before things got even worse, and she thumbed the emergency code for the Master of the Order on her commlink subtly.

“Master Jinn, I doubt that’s necessary.” Qui-Gon turned to stare her down, voice keeping the same icy tone.

“It is necessary because I r epudiate Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to take Initiate Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner.”

Ekka knew she was getting into dangerous waters here, and feeling the presence of the Master of the Order appearing at her shoulder made her inwardly calm down. Mace Windu didn’t know what was going on, but he knew something big was happening from the pulsations in the Force he could feel. 

“What is going on out here?” Mace asked, holding up a hand to stop Qui-Gon from trying to explain, turning attention to Ekka as the other Council Members made their own appearances in the doorway.

“Master Jinn was not going to let Padawan Kenobi be present at the meeting, he gave him instructions to take young Skywalker down to the Quartermaster for a junior Padawan kit and to gather up packing boxes. He also said that he wanted Padawan Kenobi to be packed and moved out of their quarters by dinnertime… and he also repudiated Padawan Kenobi to be able to take young Skywalker as his Padawan learner instead.”

“Thank you, Ekka.” Mace turned his focus on Qui-Gon, looking strangely sheepish for such a tall man as the Master of the Order glared at him.

“Do you wish to provide any logical reasons behind your instructions given to Padawan Kenobi?” 

“I did what I felt was right, Mace.” The Korrun straightened slightly, bringing to bear his entire intimidating presence.

“What you felt was right, Master Jinn? And it is Master Windu to you, not Mace.” Obi-Wan pressed himself further into the cool wall at his back, watching as the Master of the Order confronted his stubborn Master.

“You repudiated the Padawan Grandmaster Yoda had insisted you take. You left him on Melida/Daan to worry about your partner, you did not bother to see if Padawan Kenobi was even alright after the encounter you had on Tatooine.” Mace glanced back at to where the rest of the Council stood at his back, all with serious expressions.

“We as the Council stood back and let Grandmaster Yoda put Padawan Kenobi in a dangerous spot in hopes of getting you to take another Padawan… but now, I see and I’m sure everyone else sees, is that was a mistake.” Mace glanced briefly to where he could see Padawan Kenobi’s coppery hair through the evening sun.

“Padawan Kenobi, do you mind joining us?” The younger straightened from his slump, weaving past Qui-Gon to stand in front of Mace. The Koruun gently slid a thumb under Obi-Wan’s chin, lifting it up to gain a line of sight into the Padawan’s ocean-blue eyes. The Padawan blinked, seemingly searching for any type of reassurance that Mace couldn’t help his expression softening to give the younger the necessary comfort.

“Ekka, cancel any other appointments that might be lined up for tonight. I expect this will take longer than expected, quite possibly past dinnertime.” 

“I’ll order dinner in that case, Master.” Mace gently removed his hand from under Obi-Wan’s chin and to his shoulder, silently guiding him into the Council Chambers. Qui-Gon and Anakin tried to follow, but were stopped by the silent appearance of Temple Guards, preventing them from getting access.

“I demand access, Councilors!” Mace barely paused from guiding Obi-Wan into the Council Chambers at Qui-Gon’s demand.

“You demand? You, a Master who has repudiated the Padawan in question? According to Order Law, once a Padawan is repudiated, their care falls to the first Master to find them. In this case, Mace was the first Master to actually provide the necessary emotional stabilization to Padawan Kenobi after you so rudely repudiated him, and we will be following Order Law in this case. Grandmaster Yoda has had free reign for far too long.” 

Hearing his former Padawan’s verbal flaying of the older Master, Mace couldn’t help but pulse slight waves of amusement through their still-intact bond, now upgraded to a partner bond as he tended to the emotionally distraught Padawan safely within the Council Chambers. Adi Gallia and Plo Koon was with him, quietly talking between themselves as Mace busied himself in calming Obi-Wan down both in and out of the Force.

Outside of the chambers, still facing the combined pair of Depa and Ki-Adi-Mundi, Qui-Gon was digging himself into a deeper hole. What no one expected, however, was for him to suddenly break the training bond between him and Obi-Wan. 

If it wasn’t for Mace’s quick reflexes, Obi-Wan would’ve face-planted against the floor at the backlash of the broken bond. Instead, he was silently coaxed to bury his face into the Master of the Order’s robes as Mace settled on the floor with the silently-sobbing Padawan. 

Depa’s ever-calm expression screwed up in anger as she felt the bond pulse in slight anger and concern, and ignoring her shorter height than the other Master, she stepped closer to him.

“Get out of here, Master Jinn. You’ve done enough damage today.” Qui-Gon’s eyes flashed in irritation as he lifted his chin with a confident up quirk of his lips.

“I have to get Council approval for Anakin to be my Padawan, Masters.” Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head in slight disbelief at the insanity of Qui-Gon’s remarks.

“After an investigation into your treatment of Padawan Kenobi, and Knight Feemor, the Council as a whole will decide whether or not you can even take another Padawan for the duration of your remaining active duty years… as for young Skywalker, he will stay in the creche until all this is handled and he can actually test to become an official Initiate of the Order.” 

Anakin stared up at the Masters in disbelief at the words that were coming out of the Cereulan Master’s mouth. Ki-Adi detected the other’s surprise in the Force lightly and dropped to his knees to put himself at the same line of sight as the nine-year-old.

“So… I won’t become a Jedi?” 

“We don’t know what path the Force has laid out for you to walk, child. At the current moment, you will be registered as a Ward of the Order until you turn eleven and qualify for your Padawan Trials.” Ki-Adi-Mundi sighed, straightening back to his full height and glancing to Depa. 

“Depa, could I ask you to escort young Skywalker down to the crèche?” The female Master smiled briefly before offering a hand to the nine-year-old, 

“Sure. Come on, little one.” Depa murmured, leading Anakin towards the lifts to head down to the crèche-levels. As they walked, Anakin’s questioning voice could be heard as Depa’s softer tones answered questions as quickly as they were voiced.

Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head slightly in amusement, Depa always struck him as a person who enjoyed crèche work and this only showed her innate talent to handling the curiosity of younglings. He turned to re-enter the Council chambers, stopping at seeing Mace actually sitting on the floor with a fast-asleep Padawan in his lap.

“Is Padawan Kenobi alright?” Mace looked up at the question, not stopping the combing of his fingers through the younger’s hair, but his tone told everything to the logical-based Jedi Master.

“ _Master_ Jinn repudiated and broke his training bond. I managed to get him stabilized, but this went on far too long.” 

“Agreed.” Plo’s voice wasn’t the usual serene tone, but rather all of the Masters could detect the anger and frustration dancing around every word the Kel Dor Jedi spoke. He leaned over to gently stroke a talon down the Padawan’s still-intact braid that represented his lineage, making Mace turn slightly from where he was leaning with the fast-asleep Padawan to look up at the other Councilor. The other Masters, besides Depa, retook their own seats with soft movements of their robes, while Mace remained on the ground with the sleeping bundle of Padawan Kenobi on his lap. He glanced up at the Kel Dor Master wordlessly, knowing that they both had similar ideas of completing the Padawan’s training.

Strangely, Master Yoda was silent with everything going on. He seemed to watch, but not say anything, which was unusual for those familiar with his constant mutterings of how things seemed right in the Force.

“Master Yoda?” Adi Gallia’s soft voice was heard, the Tholothian Master staring at the Grandmaster in concern. Yoda jolted out of his thoughts at the other’s question, turning his attention to where the young Padawan was sleeping.

“Emotionally-conflicted, I was. Clouded, my judgement was, on Padawanship of Obi-Wan Kenobi to Master Jinn.” The Councillors turned their attention to the Grandmaster, their Force-auras pulsating with soft level of curiosity. 

“What do you mean, Master?” 

“Impartial, I was unable to be. Hoped to avoid another Padawan’s Fall… pushed Qui-Gon to take Obi-Wan as Padawan learner, when wasn’t ready, he was… Fault is mine that Padawan Kenobi is in this position.” 

_Oh._ Now things were being answered, but the softly pulsating aura of Yoda in the Force was strong enough to disrupt the Stewjoni Padawan from his previous sleeping state. Blinking sleep-fuzzy pale blue eyes to finally focus on where he was, Obi-Wan slowly moved from his previous position, frowning at seeing eleven Councillors looking at him.

He finally realized where he was, and who he was almost sitting on, and scrambled to his feet quickly. His entire Force-presence was embarrassed, worried as he bowed to Mace in apology.

“I apologize, Master, for falling asleep on you! I didn’t mean to!” Mace held out a hand as he stood up, expression relaxed.

“It’s alright, Padawan. You clearly needed it,”

“More than clearly, he desperately needed it.” The drawling tones of Oppo Rancsis sounded, but the other Councilor was quickly drawn into a soft-bickering fight between Adi Gallia, Saesee, and himself over the topic of hyperdrives as Mace retook his own seat.

“Padawan Kenobi, with Master…”

“Master, no more, is Knight Jinn.” Yoda interrupted, getting a half-serious glance from Mace as he sighed.

“The Grandmaster has spoken.” The voice of the Lannik Master, Even Piell, was heard to draw attention, tone laced with a light amount of humor as he peered at the human Padawan standing in the center of the room.

“Needing to complete training, Padawan Kenobi does. A master, he needs.” Yaddle said, interlacing her claws together as she looked at the Padawan. His Force-presence was twisted in self-loathing, but there was a hint of something… more lurking underneath the younger’s tightly controlled presence.

“Grandmaster Yoda, Plo and I had an possible suggestion.” Mace said, glancing at the Kel Dor Master swiftly before turning his attention back to the Grandmaster.

“Your idea, share it with us, you should.”

“In the Sith-Jedi Wars, and the following Purges, there was an idea of training Padawans called Joint-Masters. In its most basic form, the idea was to have two Masters share responsibility of training one Padawan as so to increase their survival chances out in the galaxy. We discussed the possibility with Head-Archivist Jocasta Nu, and it seems like a very possible solution to the issue of Padawan Kenobi’s incomplete training.” Plo explained, educating the Council on the reasons why him and Mace were so commonly found in the Archives and engaged in conversations with Jocasta over the past month.

“Joint-Masters?” Adi echoed, “As in… two Masters training the same Padawan?” 

“Exactly.” Yoda breathed deeply in consideration, talons tapping together as he thought about the possibility of having two Councilors sharing training responsibility of one Padawan.

“Agree to this, the Council will. Yaddle, look into this, you will.” Mace and Plo bowed the best they could from their chairs, attention turning to the silent person of Padawan Kenobi.

“Take Masters Windu and Koon as your Masters, will you, Padawan Kenobi?”

The Stewjoni Padawan hesitated visibly, looking to both Mace and Plo in that same minute, before speaking his agreement.

“I… would be honored to have Masters Windu and Koon as my Masters.” 


	2. One Small Crack does not Mean that You're Broken; it Means that You were Put to the Test and You Didn't Fall Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final step of the official transfer of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi takes place, while an investigation is started into the emotional and apparent physical neglect inflicted by his prior Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The Healing staff are ready to help in anyway they can to make Qui-Gon's life a living hell because Obi-Wan has a natural charm about him.
> 
> His crechemates and friends are also permitted to interact with him, after years of being unable to do so, and things finally appear to be stabilizing for the Stewjoni Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!
> 
> With the help of the people on the Vode An 2 server, including @wholly who's beta-reading this work, this was the brainchild! I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos at the bottom!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @rileys-nest if you want to talk about anything else besides Star Wars! Also, don't forget to check out my other works if you like what you're reading.
> 
> If anyone wants to use my braiding ceremony words, please don't hesitate to ask! Chances are that I will say yes!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------  
> Also, don't forget to take a look at the amazing artwork below!

* * *

Mace and Plo stood from their seats at the words of Padawan Kenobi, confirming his acceptance as their Padawan… and as the first Joint-Padawan in almost a thousand years. Following the traditional culture, the older of the two Masters, Plo, stood to Obi-Wan’s right while Mace moved to his left, sandwiching the younger between themselves.

The Korrun Master glanced down slightly to see Obi-Wan’s blue eyes turning to meet his own gaze, and the Padawan let a small smile form before he turned back to face Yoda.

“We, the Council have decided to approve this request despite it being out of traditional quarters. Masters Windu and Koon, do you feel ready to take on this task of Joint-Mastering Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Without hesitation, Plo answered, “We are. We know what will be required of us, and we are ready to put Padawan Kenobi at the front of all our responsibilities.”

“Then…” Ki-Adi looked to Yoda for the final ceremonial words that were heard at all Padawan ceremonies.

“Granted us this chance, the Force has, to right the wrongs.” Yoda looked up, staring at Obi-Wan with his Force-presence twisted in concern and apology for putting the sixteen-year-old in such a dangerous position for so many years.

“By the blessing of the Force, the High Council of the Jedi Order approve the Masters-Padawan pairing of Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. May the Force watch over all of you.” Ki-Adi completed the ceremonial words, having done them before when Mace was unavailable, and seeing that Grandmaster Yoda wasn’t alright enough to officially conclude the ceremony.

“Thank you, Ki-Adi.”

“Thank you, Master Mundi.”

The now-completed trio bowed once again to the Council before departing from the Council’s chambers. As they walked through the hallway leading to the turbo lift that would take them to the main area of the Temple, Obi-Wan felt strangely… out of place.

Here he was, a sixteen-year-old, the resident failure of a Padawan according to Master Jinn and the late Bruck Chun, having been taken as the first Joint-Padawan in almost a thousand years by two of the most powerful Masters to live? Anyone would’ve felt like they wouldn’t belong after being told that they didn’t belong by people they were supposed to trust and learn from.

Mace glanced at Obi-Wan as they walked, picking up on the faint hints of distrust and self-loathing that interlaced the younger’s Force-presence. Small hints of jealousy were considered to be healthy for Padawans and junior Knights to experience, but the amounts of loathing and distrust that the Stewjoni Padawan was trying to surpress? That would’ve done more harm than good.

The Koruun Master sighed, placing a hand on their new Padawan’s shoulder before guiding him gently towards a window seat big enough to fit all three. Obi-Wan looked bewildered, but didn’t voice any of his concerns as both Masters sat down, flanking him on his sides calmly. Mace was struggling to keep his cool, but knew to do so was important in this situation… he didn’t want to make their new Padawan go into a panic attack or anything this early-on in their familial relationship.

“What happened, Padawan, in your years with Master Jinn?” Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side in confusion, looking from Mace to Plo and back to Mace.

“What Mace is asking, young one, is what did he tell you? Your Force-presence has concerning emotions, with the most prominent being self-loathing and distrust.” Plo elaborated, voice calming to the emotionally-compromised sixteen-year-old.

First one word, then two, then three… until the dam was broken. Five years came spilling out in a rush of words to his new Masters, and as the story continued to unfold, their Force-presences grew darker and more concerned.

“Why didn’t you come to any of us with what was happening?” Mace asked, expression astonished that such a level of emotional neglect had been happening under his watchful eyes. “That’s why the Padawan Protocols were created, to avoid situations like that.”

“Master Jinn said he’d ban me from leaving our quarters if I told anyone…” Obi-Wan explained, blue eyes wide and looking from Plo to Mace.

“I swear!” Mace stood, pacing in front of their current seating arrangement while he muttered curses under his breath.

“That won’t happen ever again, Obi-Wan.” Plo murmured, stroking his hand over the younger’s head, scratching lightly at the boy’s scalp to relax him even further.

“It won’t… because if Jinn sets _one_ foot near our Padawan, he’ll be out of the Temple faster than you can say ‘Yoda’.” Mace growled, pacing still as Obi-Wan leaned into Plo slightly, watching the other pace and grumble.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but lean into Plo even more as the Kel Dor Master continued to scratch at his head; amusement pulsed from him at Mace’s still-constant grumblings about Master Jinn as he paced.

“Mace, enough.” Plo rebuked the younger Master lightly, nudging Obi-Wan to stand as he did the same. “We still have to redo his braid and get a medical appointment scheduled.”

Mace’s grumbling had died down as he fell back into pace with the Kel Dor Master and Padawan, finally reaching the turbo lift that would take them down into the main area of the Temple.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm as he shifted from foot to foot, watching as the floors sped past until they reached the floor that the Master-Padawan quarters were all built on.

“Padawan…”

“Obi!” The cheerful greeting of his crèche mates sounded from the opposite end of the hallway, all five of them bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. The pale-blue garbed Mon Calamari Healer-Padawan stood in the center of the group, flanked by a young Dressellian wearing the standard brown robes of a Knight-Padawan, and a tall humanoid wearing the dark amber robes of a Starfighter-Padawan with the taller form of a black-clad Kiffar standing in the back of the group. Excitement and energy pulsed around the teenagers, waving eagerly at their friend and crèchemate that they hadn’t seen in _years_.

“Long time no see, Obi!”

“Yeah, no, it’s been too long!”

Plo waved Obi-Wan off to go meet with his friends before turning to Mace with his expression as serious as it could be through his mask and goggles.

“To Jinn’s quarters?” Plo nodded, looking at where the group of teenagers were chattering happily, “Obi, we’ll be back in a bit, alright?”

“Sure thing, Master.”

Quinlan, being the oldest of their friend-group, was first to pull Obi into a tight hug, squeezing the younger enough to pick him up. Obi-Wan wheezed, feet kicking feebly into the Kiffar’s shins, eyes bulging out slightly.

“Vos, put him down! He can’t breathe!” Bant scolded, swatting at the Shadow with a webbed hand, before pulling Obi into a looser hug of her own.

“We’ve heard everything that happened, Obi…” The Padawan blinked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“You… what?”

“Yeah. There’s only two things that spread around the Temple:” Garen said, eyes bright with excitement as the other members of the friend group rolled their eyes in unison before responding as one.

“Sickness and gossip.”

“Exactly! Reeft wins!” Garen pointed a finger at the Dresselian, like a game show host, who grinned sheepishly.

“What do I win though? Your dessert tonight?”

“In your dreams, Black Hole!” Garen shot back at Reeft, things quickly escalating into a playful slapping fight between the Dresselian and Humanoid Padawans. Bant rolled her eyes, but let them do what they wished, turning to face Obi-Wan with her expression concerned as ever.

“Are you really doing okay?” Obi-Wan smiled at his Mon Calamari friend, grasping her hands in his to give a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m fine, Bant.” The Mon Calamari Padawan’s Force-presence rang with disbelief… she knew all of the antics of her friends and how many times those _antics_ of theirs ended up with at least one, if not two, of their number in the Halls of Healing.

“Well, apologies if I don’t believe you after all the antics that the others drew you into…” Obi-Wan wordlessly protested with his eyes wide,

“Not true!”

“I’d have to agree with Bant here, Obi.” Quinlan said, nudging the younger Padawan lightly to gain an offended look from the copper-haired Stewjoni.

“Uh… rude!”

“Just stating the truth.” Obi-Wan actually _pouted_ at Quinlan’s words, before squeaking at the sudden gasp and cheek squeeze by Quinlan; the Kiffar whined, sandwiching the younger’s face between his hands as he squeaked.

“So cuteeee!”

“Quinlan, get off!” Obi-Wan protested, struggling to extract himself from the grip his friend had on his face; Garen took pity on the younger Padawan and tugged Quinlan away with a grip on the back of his robes, tapping at the back of the Kiffar’s head lightly in scolding.

“Padawans.” The highly-amused tone of Master Tholme, Quinlan’s Master, came from behind the group, arms crossed lightly across his chest with an amused expression. “Where are your Masters? Don’t you have assignments to complete?”

“Come on, Master!” Quinlan complained, getting teasing expressions from Reeft and Garen as he protested.

“I believe you… have a Galactic Policies exam to prepare for, Padawan Vos, don’t you? And you, Padawan Eerin, don’t you have practicum?”

“Kriff!” Bant rarely swore, but kissed Obi-Wan on his cheek in a friendly farewell before hurrying towards the Healing Halls, leaving the boys standing in disbelief in the corridor.

“Did… Miss-Perfect-Eerin just swear?” Reeft asked in confusion, looking at Garen and Obi-Wan; Quinlan wasn’t paying attention due to his Master’s current scolding, looking not-so-apologetic.

“I believe she did.”

“Wow… and Quinlan looks like he wants to go bury himself in a hole.” Garen said, glancing at where the Kiffar Senior Padawan stood, taking his Master’s scolding in embarrassment.

“Shut up.” Quinlan snapped at the Starfighter-Padawan, before almost yelping as Tholme snagged him by his collar and led him away from the group,

“Padawans, don’t do anything too rambunctious… and Quinlan will be grounded until he passes his exam with the five days of studying he had gotten _assigned_ by his instructor.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help his snickers at his friend’s downtrodden expression as he was escorted away by his Master. There was something always funny about others, not himself, getting in trouble…

He could feel the gentle pulses of his Masters through the weak bond, and turned to face the pair of Masters approaching the now-group of three. Plo looked strangely drawn, almost tired, but Mace had that fiery aura that Obi-Wan could feel through their bonds.

“Ready, Padawan?” Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side lightly in confusion before realization dawned at seeing his Masters’ quickly-calming expressions and a light touch to where his braid hung over his shoulder.

“Oh! Yes, Masters, I’m ready. Garen, Reeft, I’ll see you later?”

“We’ll swing by if our Masters permit it, Obi!” Garen said as their farewell, him and Reeft walking away from the trio and heading towards the turbo lift that took them down to the refectory because Reeft got his nickname of Black Hole for a good reason.

<—>

Plo led the group to their new set of shared quarters, tapping the door code in and entering. To their right sat the kitchen and dining space, with a living area to their left and bedrooms down a small hallway at the very end of the quarters. On the table, however, sat a small wooden box with an attached note:

_Plo and Mace, or whoever reads this first,_

_The beads as you requested, upon looking at Padawan Kenobi’s attribute scores: amber to represent Swordsmanship; blue to represent Diplomacy; and yellow to represent the Unifying Force._

_May the Force watch over you,_

_Head Archivist Jocasta Nu_

It was small things like this that made both Masters silently thank the current Head Archivist, knowing she had just saved all of their asses with the delivery of the beads.

Plo removed the lid of the small box, setting it on the table before handing the container over to Mace, and moving over to sit down on a meditation mat, catching Obi-Wan’s eye lightly.

“Padawan Kenobi, will you join us?”  While Plo was speaking, Mace moved to sit opposite the other Councilor. They left an open mat between the two of them for Obi-Wan to sit, and the Padawan moved to take the open spot.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt Plo’s talons delicately disentangle his braid, then vanishing briefly and feeling the teeth of a comb running through the longer strands of his hair. As this was going on, it was also encouraging the formation of training bonds with both Mace and Plo through the Force. 

He felt the slight tugging on the strands and the coolness of Plo’s talons touching the side of his neck, not opening his eyes in accordance with the tradition of braiding ceremonies as Plo’s voice started the ceremonial words. 

“As you were once an initiate, so does your journey begin on the path to knowledge. Three strands, three paths. The Past. The Present. The Future. There is the Past, your childhood, now fallen to the wayside. A new path has been laid out for you to walk in the eyes of the Force.” 

He felt the fastening of the first bead a third of the way through as the Masters switched places quietly. Mace’s thicker fingers, but nonetheless just as quick, taking over from where Plo had ended.

“There is the Present, the current, the path you now walk. As a Padawan, you will encounter times of peril and times of peace. The Force will always be with you if you remember to listen.” 

Obi-Wan felt the fastening of the second bead two-thirds of the way through as the Masters worked together to finish the last part of the braid. He felt the warmth of Mace’s fingers and the coolness of Plo’s talons working on the last third as they spoke the last words of the braiding ceremony as one.

“There is the Future, the path that awaits you. All Futures are the same, but yet, all are different in the end. The Force will be here to support and guide you, and so will we until the end of our days.” 

He felt the last bead and corresponding closing band settle around the end of the braid as the training bonds opened up, allowing all three to feel the emotions and trust that was steadily flowing in from both Masters as he finally opened his eyes. 

The two masters moved back slightly, allowing Obi-Wan space to feel his new braid and coming to terms that he was now officially their combined padawan. Mace gently touched the Padawan’s shoulder as he rose, moving over to get started on dinner for the first night of the three of them.

“Are you hungry, Padawan?” Obi-Wan blinked at Mace quietly, making him chuckle before his stomach growled. 

“I was thinking we could do dinner here, skip the reflectory, just for tonight.” The dark-skinned Korun Master said, looking to where Plo was putting away the braiding materials. “Since…” he gestured to Obi-Wan, drinking his smoothie in question with his head, “since the news probably has gotten out by now.”

Plo chuckled, tusks quirking upwards in a slight smile. “You know that only two things spread fast through the Temple: sickness and news, Mace.” 

“And both result in a surge of popularity, though one is positive and the other’s negative.” Mace snarked back at Plo, lips quirking upwards in a smile, or what could be classified as a smile for the ever-dour Korun Master. Obi-Wan spluttered, choking on his drink at hearing and seeing the two Masters bantering, coughing slightly to clear his throat before setting the now-empty glass down into the sink.

There was something soothing about how the Masters were poking fun at each other over bites of dinner, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel like this was where he was meant to be.


	3. The Stabilization of Temple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Anakin Skywalker, Knight Quinlan Vos, and mentioned-appearances by other characters, Anakin is adjusting to life in the Jedi Temple with the support that all of the Jedi can offer, including the bonding with his crechemates and soon-to-be-lineage sister, he is absolutely excited as can be to be starting his journey into the path of full Jedi status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an Anakin-and-Quinlan chapter! This should come around every two Obi-Wan chapters, seeing that Anakin and Quinlan are off on their missions a lot more... but don't worry, there's still plenty of Skywalker-Kenobi-Vos antics that are planned!
> 
> As usual, don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter, and you can find me on tumblr at Rileys-nest if you want to talk!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker was definitely struggling to adjust to life in the Jedi Temple. He didn’t understand what the instructors were teaching, he struggled to learn to read and write, but he knew he had a talent for mechanics and robotics. It was this talent in question that made him such a valuable slave in the long run. He just didn’t understand why there was so much emphasis put on reading and writing; he’d managed to survive for nine years without much knowledge of the apparent-main topics… surely, he can survive for another few years?

Anakin sat under the shade of a leafy green tree, struggling to read the pages of the Jedi Path that was on his datapad while the rest of the Hawkbat creche ran about and played under the supervising eyes of Master Mahn and the rest of her assistants. One of today’s assistants was a Twi’lek Padawan called Aayla Secura, Padawan to one of the Knights that was a common sight around Obi-Wan’s group of friends… albeit, he didn’t see Obi-Wan often anymore due to his masters being fairly busy and usually spending time with his friends. 

The Tatooine native huffed a deep breath, finally getting fed up with the textbook in question, and almost throwing the datapad across the grassy area that was the center of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He didn’t realize that it was flying straight into the path of a dark-skinned humanoid entering the large room, though.

Quinlan felt the surgence of some irritable child’s force, seeing that the calmness of the Room was overtaken by the Hawkbat creche, and neatly caught the datapad flying at his face in question. He chuckled, looking up to track the force-thrown datapad and noticed a frozen-stiff blonde-haired boy sitting under a willow-looking tree.

Anakin gulped as Quinlan made his graceful way towards his sitting spot, holding his datapad still. 

“Do you mind if I sit?” Anakin shook his head, struck dumb by the fact that he almost hit Knight Quinlan Vos in the head with a datapad thrown out of a fit of frustration. Quinlan settled down next to Anakin, tucking his robes over his knees before turning on the datapad to see what was causing the frustration.

“Ah. You got assigned a reading of the Jedi Path for homework today, didn’t you, Initiate Skywalker?” Anakin blinked, opening his mouth briefly before closing it again.

“How… do you know my name, Master?” Quinlan grinned at the Initiate's confusion, setting the datapad between the two of them.

“Obi-Wan talks a lot about you when we get a chance to meet up… told me everything. Plus, Aayla and I watched your podrace on Tatooine, so…” He winked playfully, getting a shy smile from Anakin in the process.

“But what caused that datapad to almost hit me in the fricking face?” Quinlan asked, yellow eyes intense on the slight form of the former slave Initiate.

“I… just got frustrated. I’ve been struggling a lot with reading and writing in classes… like why is it even needed? I survived for nine years without it, surely I can survive the rest of my life without it!” Anakin’s fingers dug into the grass, tearing the green fluff out as he appeared to get frustrated.

Quinlan sighed, knowing Anakin’s frustration well from the years with Aayla before she became an adult. 

“Anakin… reading and writing is a necessary evil to become helpful in the galaxy. I know it may be difficult, but that’s why you have instructors and assistants… they’re trained to help you handle what you’re struggling with.” Anakin blinked watery blue eyes up at the Kiffar knight in slight surprise.

“They won’t get mad at me?” Quinlan’s expression softened at his quietly-asked question, shaking his head.

“Not at all. The instructors  _ enjoy _ being asked questions, and they won’t think any question is stupid.” The Kiffar suddenly had an idea, standing and offering a large hand to Anakin.

“Come on. I have an idea.” Anakin hesitantly took the offered hand, getting pulled into a standing position as Quinlan quickly updated Master Mahn that they were heading to a holoprojector room for a while. The initiate didn’t know what Quinlan had planned, but the grin Aayla had on her face made him think it was probably not harmful.

Quinlan led Anakin into an unused holoprojector room, waving his hand to roll the blinds down before turning to the projector and placing a little sphere on the top of the stand.

“I did this with Aayla when she was young, and it seemed to help, so let’s see if it works with you.” 

Anakin was confused, but realization quickly set in as he noticed the Tatooine script and the Coruscanti script appearing on the walls. The intent was for Anakin’s brain to piece together the Coruscanti script and Tatooine script, helping him realize that the two languages are not that different. Under each matching Tatooine and Coruscanti letter, there was a mechanical piece that started with the same letter. 

“This… is amazing, Master… like… I’m definitely getting it now!” Anakin grinned up at Quinlan, learning and picking up the letters faster than the way the teacher was explaining it earlier.

“I’m glad, Initiate. We have the room for another hour, so let’s see you finish this exercise up and then switch back to your textbook?” Quinlan offered, settling against the cushioned window seat.

“Okay!” A calm silence fell over the room, Anakin absorbed in memorizing the letters while Quinlan meditated.

Almost two full weeks later, as Quinlan was walking through the corridors to meet with his friends in the reflectory, he got rammed into by an energetic blonde-haired ball. Chuckling at Anakin’s energetic behavior, the Kiffar crouched to his eye-level with a grin.

“What has you so excited, Initiate?” Anakin was barely able to stay still, bouncing on his toes with a graded test datapad in his hands.

“I had a test on reading and writing last week, and I got the highest grade in my class! I remembered everything because of your tricks, Sir, and it’s really starting to make sense now!” Quinlan smiled at the energetic Padawan, happy to hear his results.

“Good job, Anakin… now, how about some ice cream to celebrate that good grade and you can hang out with me and my friends? Not every time, but I can make an exception this time.”

“Is Obi-Wan gonna be there?” 

“Yeah. Bant dragged him out of the Councillor's library area.” 

Anakin couldn’t resist giggling at Quinlan’s deadpan response, content to almost skip at the Kiffar knight’s side on the way to the refectory.

<\--->

As the months, then years, passed, Anakin adjusted to the life of a Jedi really quite well. He had the support systems all children needed, saw a Mind Healer every week to make sure he was doing okay psychologically, had friendships built on equal respect, and was learning the Jedi way after nine years of slavery. Hell, the main Knight he interacted with was Quinlan Vos, a Kiffar, who brought back mechanical objects from his missions when he could, and the creche masters assumed that once Aayla was Knighted, Quinlan would be taking Anakin as his Padawan.

By the time he was turning ten, he was already slated for the Starfighter Corps if he wasn’t taken as a Padawan by the time he turned thirteen. Anakin had charmed his way into the mechanics’ wing to help them with most issues, and he even was teaching his other crechemates how to understand binary!

He was definitely adjusting very well, and there seemed to be few issues arising about his relatively-older age than a newborn, especially when the Jedi in question were unknowledgeable about his slave-upbringing. 

When he turned twelve, Anakin participated in his third Initiate Trials. He hadn’t been selected by a Master in his first two attempts, and was hoping that the third time was the charm… and much to his surprise, it was.

←-->

A few months earlier, Quinlan had knighted his Padawan, Aayla, and had his eye on for a new Padawan. He gave a subtle wave to where his friends sat with their Masters, before moving to an open seat in the area for knights and masters who were looking for another Padawan, leaning forwards slightly to watch the arena fill with the white-robed initiates.

As the Trials progressed, Quinlan kept his eye on the dirty-blond-haired boy managing to pass each stage, some by the skin of his teeth, but progressing steadily nonetheless. He knew it was Anakin Skywalker that the Force was calling him towards, and as Anakin got eliminated in the round before the finals, Quinlan stood from his seat, folding his hands into his sleeves before making his way down to the locker rooms.

A quiet knock on the door caught Anakin’s attention from where he was removing his formal whites; he called to whoever was knocking to enter, blinking and jumping to his feet in surprise at seeing Quinlan’s taller form entering the locker room.

“Master Vos!” Quinlan chuckled at the greeting, sitting down on the bench in the center of the room before fixing his intense yellow-brown gaze on the Tatooine Initiate.

“Initiate Skywalker, I was very impressed with your ability to think on your feet, and the usage of the mechanics provided to keep you in the trials until the semi-finals.” Anakin blinked up at Quinlan in disbelief.

“You… what? I was eliminated, Master!” He exclaimed, pulling off his tunics in frustration.

“Anakin, listen to me.” Quinlan’s tone caught his attention, and he turned to look at the Kiffar with red-rimmed eyes.

“Just because you got eliminated doesn’t mean that you won’t be a Padawan. Look at Obi and myself! We didn’t even make it past the halfway point, and for you, an Initiate who came in older than typical and having to play catch-up, you survived incredibly well.” 

Anakin sniffled, not believing Quinlan’s words as the Knight offered a large, callused hand.

“Come here.” He breathed, trying to push back his tears as he felt himself get tugged to sit on Quinlan’s knee.

“I was impressed with you today, Anakin. Your skills still need to develop, but I think that you will have a long path ahead of you.” Quinlan took a breath, before continuing, making sure to get Anakin’s full attention.

“Initiate Anakin Skywalker, would you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan learner?” 

Anakin was dumbstruck by Quinlan’s question, but he didn’t pause. 

“I…. I would, Master Vos!” He chirped, appearing very happy to be officially taken as the Padawan learner of the man who had helped him whenever he was having trouble.

“Then, let’s take this to the Council for approval and then we can see to getting you moved into my quarters.” Quinlan ruffled his new Padawan’s hair before standing, a grin still present.

“I’ll see you right outside, Padawan Skywalker.”

Hearing his new title made Anakin grin as he bowed towards his Master, almost bouncing from how excited he was…

He was no longer an Initiate, but now the Padawan learner of the Jedi Shadow Quinlan Vos, and he hoped that his Padawanship would be full of adventures and new journeys.


End file.
